Me Gustas
by mooniemouse27
Summary: No sabia si creer las palabras del azabache. eran ciertas? lo iba a descubrir... Lean : ...


**Me gustas…**

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* aun espero que en sus proximos capos salga mas shonen-ai o que haga un manga yaoi en donde los personajes sean identicos xDDD… mi imaginacion volaria mas J

**Advertencias: **Lemmon

**Pareja:** 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)

**Notas de la autora: **Este fue oficialmente el primer Lemmon uqe hice xD uuuy la historia es larga ._. no le digan a nadie que lo escribi es secreto xD ok nop, bueno va dedicado a:++ **Katekyo1827R27X27** ++ que fue la primera persona que me dio un review en fanfiction xD espero que le guste le modifique algunas cosas al pasarlo a la compu, disfrutenlo!

-me gustas… - Tsuna estaba perplejo, acaso era cierto lo que oía? El rostro de Hibari se encontraba totalmente serio, no podía estar mintiendo o sí?

-eto... Hibari-san… -Hibari observo el rostro del más bajo, sin duda era totalmente tierno, los sonrojos del último Vongola siempre le habían parecido lindos y hacían que su mente se echara a volar con cosas no precisamente "santas" ya era demasiado el tener que esperar a tener un buen momento para confesarse y no iba a esperar más tiempo por una respuesta. Se abalanzó sobro los labios de Tsuna y los beso, por primera vez había podido probar aquellos labios, le sentía temblar y luchar para tratar de liberarse, que mas daba si después de lo pensaba hacerle lo odiaba, al menos podría ser feliz con aquel recuerdo de haber probado su cuerpo.

Hibari se separo bruscamente del castaño dejando en este último un sonrojo aun más notorio

-tsk! Acaso no sabes besar? Abre mas la boca- le replico el moreno

-hiii?!... Hi..bari-san.. Que estas?...-su truco había funcionado había aprovechado el reclamo del decimo Vongola para volver a besarle, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más profunda, podía sentir la humedad y el calor de aquella pequeña boca que a principios se negaba pero que ahora tenía bajo su poder, el más joven ya no se oponía se estaba dejando llevar hasta parecía que lo disfrutara?... ese era su propósito después de todo…

El aire llego a ser necesario para ambos y los hizo separarse dejando simplemente un hilillo de saliva que escurría por la boca del castaño, acompañándolo ese color carmesí que se había intensificado mas por todo el rostro, aquellos inocentes ojos entrecerrados y su boca semi-abierta jadeando, aquella imagen que tenia ahora enfrente era mucho mas excitante que el verlo simplemente sonrojado o apenado como lo veía siempre. Si en algunos momentos una parte suya pensaba dejarlo ir, esa parte acababa de desaparecer por completo.

-Hi… Hibari-san…por que? …por que me… has besado? – le interrumpió Tsuna entre jadeos- Te lo dije antes o no? Me gustas y… te deseo – con esas palabras Hibari termino de liberar a la bestia (que todos sabemos trae dentro xD) que tanto deseaba poseer al más joven, estaba lamiéndole el cuello mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba la camisa de Tsuna, al mismo tiempo acariciaba y masajeaba el pecho descubierto. El menor estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, de aquellas lamidas que se habían convertido en pequeñas mordidas.

-ah.. Hiba..ri..aah! – no podía evitar los gemidos y aquellos excitaban cada vez más al presidente del comité disciplinario, quien había bajado hasta los pezones del pequeño, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, queriendo provocar más de esos gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco, posó una de sus manos en el pantalón de Tsuna y pudo sentir su miembro.

-aah!- levantó la voz el castaño al sentir aquella mano- veo que ya estas duro, quieres que lo libere por ti? – la mirada lasciva de Hibari había inquietado al joven Vongola, pero su excitación dolía y además había descubierto que el pelinegro no le era tan indiferente, tomó valor…

-por… por favor… hazlo – bastaron esas palabras para que Hibari de un solo movimiento retirara el pantalón del castaño y retomando el paso lento empezó a deshacerse de los bóxers dejando ver el miembro de su presa, acerco sus labios y con parsimonia lo introdujo en su boca, dando pequeños mordiscos. Cada vez más sentía estremecer el cuerpo de Tsuna y sus gemidos mas acelerados. –aahh..aa.. nmgh.. Creo que… ngh… me… aah!- Había llegado al clímax derramándose en la boca de Hibari, quien no quería que una sola gota de aquel dulce liquido se desperdiciara, limpiaba con su lengua cada rastro de él, lamiendo el abdomen la entre pierna del mas joven, terminando su trabajo subió al rostro de Tsuna para robarle otro más de aquellos besos que tanto ansiaba. Totalmente inmerso no se dio cuenta cuando el menor dirigió una de sus manos a su entre pierna atreviéndose a tocar su erección. – Hibari-san también…estas…- aquellos orbes caramelo se desviaron de su alcance, ocultándose bajo los mechones que ahora se encontraban pegados a la frente por el sudor del cuerpo propio, sin duda esas acciones lo estaban encendiendo mas –puedo… yo… quiero hacer …sentir bien… a Hibari-san – Tsuna esta vez dirigió su vista hasta chocar con la del prefecto, en sus ojos se veía la determinación de sus palabras aun así su rostro estaba lleno de la pena y aquel color carmesí lo delataba, no había duda. El de cabello azabache creyó haber descubierto una nueva tonalidad de rojo y esta sería su favorita. – En serio quieres ayudar? – el menor asintió levemente, Hibari no lo hizo esperar, si quería ayudar no se lo iba a negar. Rápidamente separo las piernas del castaño y se coloco en medio de ellas; esto sorprendió un poco al menor; llevó tres dedos a la boca de su ahora "amante" sorprendiéndose también que este supiera que hacer, lamiéndolos sin temor; es más lo hacía con un poco de lascivia; probablemente el más inocente no lo supiera pero así era, su cuerpo era lascivo y pervertido.

-puede que esto te duela, serás capaz de aguantarlo-

-si…-hablo temeroso pero decidido-Bien, entonces… -lo beso para distraerlo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un primer dedo a la entrada del menor que; con la saliva y un poco del semen que aun le escurría entre las piernas; pudo entrar fácilmente. Un gemido de dolor se ahogo en la boca de ambos, el beso se volvió más profundo tratando de enfocar la mente del menor para poder introducir un segundo y luego un tercer dedo – aah… mngh!- Tsuna se separo de los labios de Hibari removiéndose al sentir la intromisión de esos 3 dígitos- duele…ngh... –sus gemidos se intensificaron, el de cabellos azabache seguía dilatando su entrada pero el rostro de dolor del menor le estaba afectando – parare aquí si quieres – le susurro al oído- no! – sus ojos mostraban otra vez esa determinación que lo absorbían – quiero…ngh... Hacerte sentir bien – Tsuna entre cerró los ojos pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a emanar de sus orbes color caramelo, su rostro ruborizado, aquellos suaves labios que ya no paraban de gemir, en verdad no sabría que pudiese frenar ahora si él se lo pidiese.

-bien, ahora entrare yo, estás listo? – simplemente un movimiento de cabeza le indico que ya podía sustituir sus dedos por su miembro que ya estaba sobre-excitado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, le rodeo con un brazo para poder acercarlo mas así mismo, sentir el calor que emanaba ese pequeño cuerpo, con la mano libre se ayudo para poder introducir su miembro lentamente, cuando entro totalmente sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, aquella entrada era realmente apretada y muy cálida, observo que el cuerpo debajo de el se estremecía y jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se quedo quieto por unos momento esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara a aquella introducción, un movimiento de cadera le indico que ya podía moverse, empezó con vaivenes lentos, sacaba y metía su miembro para que aquel cuerpo pudiese acostumbrarse, poco a poco iba aumentando a velocidad, no quería dañarlo simplemente le quería hacer disfrutar al poco tiempo aumento las estocadas mientras Tsuna enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él le penetraba.

- aah… mngh!..aaah…- aquellos gemidos se intensificaban mas con cada estocada- el dolor se sustituyo por el placer, el menor se encontraba perdido en aquellas sensaciones que jamás pensó experimentar mientras que el mayor disfrutaba el ser estrujado por aquella estrecha entrada al mismo tiempo que estimulaba el mimbro del contrario, ambos jadeaban, y sintieron que el final estaba cerca. El descendiente Vongola fue el primero en venirse entre ambos abdómenes, al sentir la entrada del estrujarse el también se vino, dejando su semilla en el interior de aquel pequeño y seguía diciéndolo; lascivo cuerpo que le enloquecía.

- Hibari-san…tu… tu también me gustas- fue lo último que pronunció antes de caer dormido por el cansancio, el mencionado lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y le rodeo en un abrazo depositando un tierno beso en esos cabellos rebeldes –si y también… te amo. –pronuncio sin tapujos sabiendo que no le escucharía y si fuese así ya no le importaba, ahora él le pertenecía y nadie debía ni podía discutirlo se acomodo cayendo rendido a su lado también.

Reviews please!

ah! tambien agradezco a las chicas que me pusieron reviews en mi primera historia, pero no me acuerdo de los nombres, ya sabran quien son :)

ejem de paso le hago publiciadad a mis osçtro fics por si no los han leido **Carnival**

y ya tengo un 0027 XD ...

bye y besos...


End file.
